


The Apple Fic

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Apples, Fetish, Food Kink, Fruit, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Other, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan cums in an Apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God Im so sorry for mentally scarring any one with story. 
> 
> I wanted to type what ever popped into my head and this happened my bad. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS it's not as bad as The Hat Fic right???????

Dan was sitting in the lounge room eating a red delicious apple. 

He had taken the core out of the centre so he could gorge the whole thing. 

 

How ever Dan's mind was ticking over as he looked down at his pants seeing his erection coming through.

 

Than getting struck with an amazing idea Dan was going to cum inside the apple.  
So taking off the belt he tossed it aside and slid down his skinny jeans. 

Dan had not been wearing any under wear at all so you could see everything. 

 

Dan's penis was really thick, long pulsating with moisture. He stretched it and made himself a tad wet before inserting  
himself into the apple. 

He placed the apple at the end of his penis and pushed it in to the centre.

The first thing Dan felt around his penis was the coldness of the apple. 

Than he felt the inside of the apple feeling rough and soft against his penis. 

 

Moving his penis up and down inside felt great feeling the juices from the apple.

The apple still had a bottom to it because Dan only removed the centre of it. 

Dan let out groans as he speed up hitting the bottom of the apple as he went along. 

 

He hoped to God that Phil couldn't hear him but that just turned Dan on more. 

Twisting the apple around his cock he slid it up and down quicker. It didn't go all the way just half in so Dan stroked the rest with his free hand.

The apple was slippery inside it making it easier to slid in and out of. 

"Fuck me this feels so good." Dan bellowed out but remembering to try and stay quite but at this point he didn't care. 

He's stroking went faster with a lot of twisting motion to it. But he kept sliding in and out of the apple crusty centre. 

 

Dan was getting ready and he threw his head against the couch holding the apple and cum into it.

Soon as Dan filled up the apple with cum he put it down an ejaculated more onto his body.

Than Dan sat the apple down on the table next to the couch. 

 

He put his pants on not bothering to clean himself up incase Phil would catch him.  
But so happens Phil walks out of the hallway into the lounge room. 

 

Phil wore a blue shirt with a little cute lion also he wore a black pair of jeans.

 

"Hey Dan, Im feeling hungry." Phil exclaimed noticing the red apple sitting on the table with core out of it.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Dan acknowledge Phil as he stood up from his spot on the couch. 

Phil grabbed the apple on the table without thinking and took a bite out of it. 

 

You couldn't tell the apple had something inside it unless you moved it around. 

"Um Phil maybe you shouldn't bit that apple. I oh God I um Cum into it Im sorry." 

Phil's face went white with shock and realised what had dripped out of his mouth after biting the apple.


End file.
